Her Boys
by greenconverses
Summary: Teyla loves it when her boys play. John/Teyla/Cameron threesome. SGA/SG1 crossover.


**Author's notes: **Written for the sgrarepairings Fic Battle on LiveJournal. Plus, John/Teyla/Cameron is the hottest threesome _ever_.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Stargate Atlantis_ or _Stargate SG-1_.

**Her Boys**

The love to play with her, her boys.

John likes to tease her, to build her up until she's trembling and calling his name out over and over. He's always so satisfied when he can make her lose control with a flick of his tongue over her clit.

Cameron, on the other hand, likes to let her have her way with him. He never looks more handsome than when he's underneath her, covered in sweat and groaning as she rolls her hips back and forth.

When the two of them take her together, they worship her, like a goddess they have all to themselves.

"Hold her down, Sheppard," Cameron commands, hovering over her from behind. His big hands are on her ass, meticulously caressing her while John's cock is hot and hard inside of her.

John obeys him without question, clamping a hand on her rocking hips, stilling her motions, and wrapping the other arm around her back, pinning her to his chest.

"Cameron," she protests, panting into John's sweaty skin. She's dying to find release and she doesn't want to play these games. "Please…"

"Just hang on for a few more minutes, babe," Cameron replies, kissing the curve of her lower back. She tenses as his lubed fingers start to work into her ass, stretching and filling her, preparing her for his cock. It hurts for a moment, but then it turns –

"Good, so good," she whines into John's neck. She's so wet that her juices are dripping down the side of her thighs, onto John. "Oh, _Cam_ – "

Despite John's hold on her, she bucks her hips when Cameron adds a third finger and John says, "_Fuck_," in a loud, broken voice.

"Gonna last down there, Shep?" Cameron asks. His fingers work faster, driving her closer and closer to the edge, and she claws at John's chest desperately.

"Not if you don't stop dicking around up there, Mitchell," John growls. The sound of his voice, heady and husky, and the sight of him, sweat dripping from his hair and wild eyes watching Cameron hungrily, makes her moan. "Hurry the fuck up, so she's fucking tight I can't sit still much longer."

Cameron leans over her, his fingers still inside her, and whispers in her ear, "Ready for me, Teyla?"

"Yes," she hisses, shivering after his lips brush her ear. "Now, Cameron. _Please_."

He pulls his fingers free and a moment or two later, the thick head of his cock is pressing at the entrance of her ass. Teyla's moans get louder as he feeds his cock in inch by inch, she's so full and hot, and when he's finally inside her, she comes apart with a scream. Their names are a prayer on her lips.

"Fucking Christ, Teyla – "

"Sweet _mercy_ – "

They don't wait long for her to recover. Cameron's hands replace John's at her hips and he pulls her upright, his chest to her back. She limp and pliant in his arms, and they have her right where they want her. They start moving, one in and the other out with precision they'd had to work at for weeks before they got it just the way Teyla liked it.

At the pace they set (hard and fast), it isn't long before Teyla can feel her second orgasm building deep inside her. It's a combination of feelings that sets her off – John reaching up and plucking at her hardened nipples, Cameron sucking and biting at the base of her neck, the feel of their slick bodies against her – and her vision goes white when she comes. John follows her over the edge after a few more strokes, spilling himself inside her with a loud groan.

Cameron stills, wanting for her heaving chest to settle and for John to pull out and move aside. When he does, Cameron starts moving again and one of his hands leaves her hips to tangle in her dark curls.

"Think you have one more for me, Teyla?" he pants in her ear, his strokes becoming harder and more desperate as he nears his own release.

Her response is a strangled moan as his fingers circle her swollen clit and – oh, _God_, John's fingers are there too and his mouth's around her nipple and it's too much, too much for both of them and they come hard and fast together.

John's mouth covers hers as soon as she has she catches her breath and Cameron presses a kiss to her collarbone as he pulls out of her. They hold her, arms and hands all around her, their lips whispering praises of love and adoration for their goddess.

Teyla loves it when her boys play.


End file.
